


Stiles Out of Water

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mermaids, Merman!Stiles, Mermen, Oral Sex, Smut, Trident, Waterbending, Werewolves, badass stiles, merfolk, mermaid!stiles, powers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Stiles is, is he’s quite different. Different not being a bad concept in a world where everything is different and weird and not quite what it should be, well Beacon Hills has never been normal, in the dictionary sense of the word. No, Stiles was different to that different. He was loud and jittery, he was brilliant and smart and he had a loyalty complex that has saved many a friend. Stiles was different to his werewolf, banshee, kitsune, hell-hound group of friends, but then again, he wasn't actually all that different when you look at what he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading. This is unbeta'd and not all that great but I wanted to write Mermaid Stiles so here it is. Kudos and Comment and all of those nice things!

The thing about Stiles is, is he’s quite different. Different not being a bad concept in a world where everything is different and weird and not quite what it should be, well Beacon Hills has never been normal, in the dictionary sense of the word. No, Stiles was different to that different. He was loud and jittery, he was brilliant and smart and he had a loyalty complex that has saved many a friend. Stiles was different to his werewolf, banshee, kitsune, hellhound group of friends, but then again, he wasn’t actually all that different when you look at what he really is.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looks at his best friend. Stiles paused midaction, turning around and facing Scott.

“I am going swimming, in the lake” Scott frowned, it was November, it was cold and why the hell would Stiles be going to the lake now?

“Why?” Scott asked again, Stiles sighed and threw the pair of swim trunks over his shoulder.

“Because I want to, stop questioning me, I’ll be back in a few hours” He slipped out of the room, leaving Scott in his room, confused but not really, this is honestly not the weirdest thing Stiles had done in their time as friends.

Stiles dropped into the Jeep, a homely sense of excitement settling over him, he hasn’t gone swimming in such a long time, between all of the hell that’s been going on in Beacon Hills, he hasn’t had time for a real swim, sure their oversized bathtub did quench his need for water on his tail, it just wasn’t the same as fully emerging in the water and feeling free for once, no restrictions.

Stiles drove the thirty minutes into the preserve, finding the lake and frowning at the cold water he found. He didn’t mind the cold, he really couldn’t even feel it, but he’d feel it when the wind would blow over him when he got out. But for now, that wasn’t his main concern, he rushed out, stripping down naked in front of the Jeep, leaving everything on the drivers seat and leaving the Jeep unlocked, he sighed as he stepped into the freezing water, everything settling, his bones shifted under his skin, scales growing, tail and dorsal fins making themselves present and he sighed a breath of relief as he settled in the water, tail flicking in the water.

The lake was wonderful for a merman, such as himself. Very few people cared about the lake in the winter months and in the summer it was mostly a weekend sight for the towns folk, he just came out in the evenings. The lake was deep too, deep enough, not ocean deep but that was something entirely different and he’s only experienced that a few times in his life. The lake did its job when Stiles appeared in its waters, keeping him safe and secluded.

Stiles swam up and down the lake for quite some time, shouting out in joy as the fish swam along with him, he laughed and sang, enjoying the feeling of stretching out his tail. The blue fins finally shimmering again like they should in the water, the blue reflecting light and making little sparks of light fall off them. He’s only ever seen one other merperson, his mom but she didn’t really swim in the last days of her life, spending it in a hospital bed, confused and scared about everything and they couldn’t risk her freaking out about being a mermaid when she could hardly stand to look at Stiles when he was in human form. It was hard and difficult and something he tried not to think of when he had a say in it.

Tail swishing in the water, fish in his lap as he drew in the water, ice forming where he drew, another wonderful feature of being a merman, Stiles had the ability to control water and enjoyed it far too much to be anything but mischievous with it.

“You know, I have been trying to get out here but everyone kept getting themselves in danger and I couldn’t just leave for a few hours, they could get killed.” Stiles explained to a school of fish as he lazed on the only boulder in the lake, right in the middle of the lake and optimum space to lay in the sun and enjoy some of its rays.

“Don’t think I didn’t want to come visit, hell, dad has been pestering me about the water bill again, shouted at me that he wasn’t made of money and that I should just come to the lake if I wanted to swim. But then everything happened and he wasn’t too mad about the bill because he knew I couldn’t come out here and try to relax while hoping everything was still fine” The fish knew what he was saying, like all sea creatures did but then again, they weren’t a chatty bunch, usually just swimming where his tail was, flapping against it so that he could swish is sometimes.

“You guys are great listeners, I have a loaf of bread in the Jeep, I’ll give it to you guys before I go” They all scurried around him and he laughed, the sensation something so homely that he sighed.

Swimming until the sun set was the plan and he stuck to it, the restless feeling in his bones had settled as he walked out of the lake, his body shifting and pulling everything back. He stretched as he made it back on land, his body feeling rested even when he had spent hours over exerting himself. He grabbed the loaf from the Jeep along with the towel, tying the towel around his waist, he started throwing the pieces of loaf into the lake, the water alive with fish.

“Dude, Mike, share” He laughed, fish really are friends, not food.

“Stiles?” His blood ran cold and he turned around slowly, he found scruff and bright hazel eyes.

“Derek?” He asked, hand dropping and holding his towel tighter. The other threw the rest of the loaf into the water, they’d figure it out.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, clearly confused as to why a high school senior that ran with a pack was swimming in the lake in the middle of November.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked, shaking his head. He pulled at his emotions, covering his scent with mermaid magic, don’t ask. He eased his nerves and shock and left himself indifferent, heart beat controlled.

“Were you swimming?” He asked and Stiles shrugged, eyes trying to not roam over Derek, his life didn’t need the drama on top of everything else. Feelings didn’t fit into the schedule now, and never with them being named Derek Hale. 

“Yeah, wanted to cool off and thought the lake was the best bet.”

“It’s like forty degrees out, you’ll get frostbite in the water” He stepped closer to him, eyes worried and Stiles tried not to get giddy at his worry.

“I’m aware, thank you” Stiles stepped to the Jeep, dropping the towel when he opened the door, grabbing at his clothes.

“Are you naked?” Derek asked, chocked and Stiles flinched as he turned around and Derek had followed him around the car. He calmed his nerves, clutching at the briefs he had in his hand.

“Yes, could you not look while I get dressed?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded, stiffly turning around so that Stiles could get dressed. Stiles quickly shrugged everything on and huffed when he sat down in his seat, pulling on his shoes.

“Well, I’ll see you around, hopefully not for something horrible and a thirst for blood” Stiles nodded to Derek and the man turned around, obviously still confused as to why Stiles was swimming in November.

“Go get warmed up, frostbite is a reality, Stiles” He nodded, shutting the door and starting the Jeep, he pulled away from the lake and headed back into town. That was fucking close.

\--

The next time he swam it was almost midnight and he had finished his midterms that day. He was tired and wired from the amount of caffeine he had ingested to get through the last of his exams and he wanted to just relax and burn off the caffeine high he had established. His tail shimmered in the moon light, it was a few days away from the full moon and he could see the world grown anxious for it, the wolves in the territory was a welcome defence for them, the woods feeling safe at night. Stiles liked the feeling but he wasn’t sure how long the feeling would last.

“You know, I’ve started to get my early acceptance letters back and I have to start making my picks for school next year. I’ve been thinking about a school that has a marine biology program, I’d like to minor in it, that way I get to swim in he ocean whenever I want and doesn’t that just sound like pure bliss? I heard about a colony out in California so I was thinking Stanford, I already got accepted there. Seems like it’s meant to be.” Stiles rambled as he petted a fish, Mike to be exact, the fish fluttered in his lab and he let it go.

“No need to be rude, I’ll still come visit” He muttered, dropping down and diving into the cold water, it felt a lot warmed than he knew it felt but that was merpeople biology at work. He swam around for a few minutes more when he heard a shout. Popping up from where he was diving he found Derek at the edge of the lake.

“STILES!” He shouted and Stiles frowned as Derek stripped down, movements rushed. Was he busy trying to save Stiles? Stiles watched as clothes were shedded, eyes widening.

“DEREK!” He shouted, trying to get back to the edge of the lake to stop him, he wouldn’t be able to survive the cold of the lake water. He’d get frostbite. Fucking hell. He watched as Derek ran into the water, his body going rigid with the cold and he swam and super speeds to get to Derek, who was determined to get to Stiles.

“I’M COMING, DON’T WORRY!” Why would he worry about himself when Derek was busy freezing himself in water at midnight? He watched as Derek splashed and tried to swim but he was turning blue and he was struggling to peddle and Stiles sighed, dropping down and swimming the last few feet to Derek.

“What are you doing, Sourwolf? You can’t be out here” Stiles nudged at him, trying to get him to turn around.

“Saving you, it’s too cold out here” He tried talking over the shivering and Stiles sighed, grabbing at Derek, pulling him out of the water. “Are those fins?” Derek poked at the fins on his ears and Stiles swatted at his hand.

“You’re going into hypothermic shock, you need to get warmed up. Derek, I was fine” Stiles had Derek in his arms, cradling him to his chest as he walked out of the lake, body shifting, fins dissapearing and he sighed when Derek dropped his head onto his chest.

“Warm” He whispered and Stiles nodded, he did run terribly hot when he was shifted, to keep the water from freezing him.

“Come on, in you go” He dropped him onto the Jeep’s back seat, dropping to find his stash of towels, he quickly dried himself off and then tried to get to Derek.

“Your underwear got soaked, you need to get them off” Stiles tugged at the soaked clothing piece and Derek nudged at his hand. He held the hand and pulled the underwear off, caught off guard at the sight but when Derek shivered he got into the Jeep, pulling the blanket from the back over them, pulling Derek onto him, stupid werewolf getting himself soaked in the winter. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Derek to warm up from the blanket and his own body heat along with Stiles’, he just wasn’t sure how long.

Thirty minutes. That’s how long it took for Derek to get heated up again.

“What happened?” Derek asked as he woke up, he rubbed at his face and sat up from where he was leaning against Stiles. Stiles sighed, dropping his phone onto the front seat again and looked to Derek.

“You thought I was drowning or something and thought it would be a good idea to get into the freezing water and try to save me. Hypothermia is a thing, Derek” He frowned and looked at Stiles.

“Why aren’t you cold?” Stiles shrugged, masking everything about himself, scent and heart beat.

“I run hotter than most, come on, out you go, I want to go home” Derek frowned but got out of the Jeep, eyes widening at his naked state. “You were freezing and the underwear was too, had to take them off to get you heated up again. You’re welcome” Stiles explained, pulling on his own underwear and clothes.

“Derek, in the future, don’t try to save me or something, I won’t drown. I can’t” He dropped into the Jeep, pulling away again.

\--

He’s more careful after that. He tries to swim at hours that he knows Derek won’t be able to see him, early in the morning when he can’t sleep and when he knows he has to, he finds himself at the lake. He swims for hours on end and his dad stops asking where he was when he comes home, hair soaked and smiling.

“You’re sure you can swim there?” His dad asks one morning and Stiles nods. “Everything is fine, I keep a close look out for people, don’t worry”

The thing is, he knows he doesn’t have to hide what he is, he really doesn’t have to but he likes the secret, he likes something that is entirely his own. He likes when people think some things are just too ridiculous to be real. He loves that the pack can believe in werewolves, werejaguars and werecreatures, kitsunes and banshees and hellhounds but won’t believe that merfolk are real.

\--

It takes months for something to happen again. It’s the start of summer, the summer before he leaves for Stanford. They start out as odd sightings in the lake and Stiles hadn’t had time to go swimming the last month, with finals and graduation, he hadn’t had the time he had wanted. He heard it first from his dad and then from Scott.

“There’s something in the lake and we need to go check it out” Scott decides, he drags him to the lake that night, people had been midnight swimming and had come out brutally hurt from it. His dad said the people were saying it was a horse monster in the water, a few Google searches later and he found the name: Hippocampus.

“You’re sure it’s that?” Scott asks as they stand at the edge of the lake, the water was alive, more so than usual and he knew something was amiss the moment he stepped up to the side of the lake. Stiles began taking off his clothes, nothing was getting into his lake without his permission.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asked, Stiles stopped mid strip, turning to him.

“I’m going to find out what it is and what it wants in my lake” Stiles nodded, dropping the last of his clothing, handing it to Scott. “Don’t get my clothes wet” He stepped into the water, his shifted eyes already scanning the water, shifting as he cleared the water.

“DUDE!” Scott shouted out, completely shocked and Stiles turned around, completely shifted and waved.

“Merman or nothing dude, if I catch you saying mermaid I’ll feed you to the fish” He swam out to the centre of the lake, he felt the restlessness of the fish in the lake and he could feel as the water swelled.

“motherfuck-“ He was mid exclamation as the creature exploded from the water, ramming at his side. He ducked away and found the Hippocampus, half horse half fish. They don’t usually show up in these parts and this one seems quite angry at being stuck in a lake. How the hell did he get here? He held out his hand for his trident he had stashed at the foot of the boulder, the trident flew out from the water into his hand and he threw it at the horse, pegging it in the chest, he watched as the creature wriggled and then stilled.

It didn’t take all that long, fifteen minutes tops and he had sorted the creature out. He manipulated the water to bring the Hippocampus to the shore, he stepped out beside it, half shifted with scales on his thighs and hips and his fins still intact. He found that Scott wasn’t alone and Derek had joined him, they both stood shocked at the edge of the lake.

“Did you just kill that on your own?” Scott asked and Stiles stood with the trident in his right hand, foot nudging at the huge hippocampus.

“Yes, now, please help me get this out, you guys are stronger than me” He nudged at the creature again and the two wolves jumped into action, pulling it out of the water and the lake sighed around him, finally free of the monster.

“I leave you guys for a month and you get a fucking hippocampus, nice guys, really” He talked to the fish at the edge, all of the wriggling around.

“Like I said, merman or merfolk is fine, if I catch one of you saying mermaid I’ll drown you like one.” Derek was the first to react.

“You’re not human?” Stiles shook his head, he was still holding the trident and he was quite at home being naked in front of his best friend and crush.

“Nope, human I am not, merman I am.”

“What kind of powers do you have?” Scott asked and he was excited, eyes flicking to the trident a few times.

“Well shifting, water control, talk to ocean creatures, healing and slight mermaid-esque powers. Oh and siren song” Derek’s eyes widened at that.

“Siren song, like lure men and women to their death, siren song?” Derek asked and Scott looked shocked at the realisation.

“Yes, like I can make you do anything when I sing”

“THAT’S why you never sing along in the car.” Scott exclaimed and Stiles nodded, he dropped the trident back into the water, letting it settle back into the water and grabbing his clothes from Scott.

“Yes, no singing for Stilinski, I’m going to ask you guys to like not scream it to the pack when we get back. I’ll tell them and we’ll go from there but this doesn’t change anything, I’m still Stiles and you guys are still werevolves. No need to freak out” He nodded to them and headed to the Jeep, taking out his keys.

“Stiles, wait” Derek followed after him and he turned around. Scott was still nudging at the hippocampus with his foot, they would have to bury it or something.

“Yeah?” He turned around, stopping at the driver side door, his heart clenching when Derek stepped closer to him and he waited for Derek to say whatever it was he wanted.

“Go out with me?” Everything stopped and he looked wide eyed at the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles asked again and Derek sighed, hand brushing over his face.

“I’ve want to ask you out since the first time I saw you but I didn’t want you pulled further into the supernatural world, I wanted to make sure you had an out if you wanted one and dating me wouldn’t exactly give you one. But you’re supernatural too and now I don’t have a reason to not ask you” Derek rambled and Stiles was shocked at how fucking adorable it was.

“You sure?” He asked and Derek nodded, small smile and red tinting his face.

“I’d love to go on a date with you, just no fish” He smiled when Derek smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“I’ll text you the details” Derek whispered and Stiles nodded.

“Excited for it,”

\--

Curly fries and swimming, that’s the best date in the world. Derek had texted the next morning and asked for that night. Stiles was too excited to say no.

“Are you sure you want to go swimming, we can do anything else” Stiles asked and Derek nodded, stopping at the lake, it was deserted and the moon was high up, illuminating the water and Derek smiled when he got out.

“I want to swim with a merman” Stiles shrugged and got out too, walking to the edge.

“So that means I get to shift right?” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled, he’s never really shifted in front of anyone, not since his mom. Derek turned around to get something from the car and when he turned around, Stiles was knee height in the water, naked and gleaming as his body rippled with the shift. Fully emerged Stiles flicked his tail in the water, eyes bright blue as he swam.

“You coming in?” He shouted and Derek nodded, dropping his own clothes, leaving himself in his briefs and getting into the water. Stiles swam up to him when he was fully emerged and he was amazed at how bright his tail was.

“You can touch if you want” Derek sighed when the tail was displayed for him, he watched as the water lapped over it and he looked up at Stiles face, hand splaying out over the tail, it was soft and slimy, a lot like a fish but it was firm and left him amazed. Stiles stayed quiet as Derek explored his tail, hands splaying over his chest as he found his gills at the sides of his chest.

“You’re amazing” Derek whispered and Stiles blushed bright red, he smiled and pulled Derek to him. “So are you” He whispered before closing the distance between them, lips locking and Derek felt himself come home, how everything in him settled and his wolf just curl up in his chest, finally content and happy. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Stiles had a bright smile across his face and Derek mirrored it.

“Wow” Stiles sighed when they pulled away and Derek nodded.

“Yes, can’t believe I get to do that” He leaned in again and slotted their mouths together again and Stiles smiled when he pulled away.

“You know you’re only getting to second tonight right?” Derek smiled and nodded.

“That was two more than I was expecting. Come on, show me your stuff” Derek nudged at him, and Stiles laughed, it sounded like music. He watched amazed as Stiles swam up and down the lake, splashing and jumping through the air.

\--

“So Stanford?” Derek asked their fifth date, Stiles nodded, he was sat across from him at the table. They were doing dinner and a movie and Stiles was excited, foot nudging under the table against Derek’s, it left him excited too.

“Yeah, Marine Biology and Criminal Sciences. There’s a flock of merfolk out there and I’m excited to meet some more of my kind.” Derek nodded, he knew how it felt when you felt alone in the world, how comforting it is to be surrounded by people that shared something with you.

“Stanford is an hour and a half away, I’ll come home a lot”

“I’ll come up if you can’t” Derek promised and Stiles reached across the table, hand clutching at Derek's.

“You’ll do that, for me?” Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Stop being a little shit” Stiles laughed, Derek loved the sound.

\--

“You’re leaving in the morning, you need to get your sleep” Derek nudged Stiles to his front door and he shook his head.

“Come in and spend the night?” Derek stilled at the way Stiles said it.

“You sure?” Stiles leaned over and kissed him, eyes bright and they tinged blue, Derek’s own blue eyes flashing back.

“Yes, now come on” He pulled him through the door, hands pushing him against the nearest surface, kissing him. They kissed their way up stairs and onto Stiles’s bed. The bed creaking as they dropped onto it, Stiles laughing as he shedded his shirt and then Derek’s too. Stiles was light and muscled, something you wouldn’t know with all of his layer wearing but Derek got to see it for himself. Stiles sighed when Derek kissed down his chest, giving his nipples more attention and his hand splaying against the other. He kissed down, and down, leaving marks as far as he went, he left hickeys where only Stiles would know about them. Stopping at the edge of his pants, Derek looked up and Stiles was looking at him with awe in his eyes.

He nodded and Derek opened the jeans, dropping his hand in Stiles’ boxers as he leaned up and captured that sinfull mouth. He kissed and rubbed the hardening length, Stiles gasped as he tugged at him and Derek couldn’t believe he got to experience something as wonderful as seeing Stiles fall apart around him. He left the kiss, pulling away and down as he pulled Stiles’ jeans and underwear from his body. He’s seen Stiles naked, a few times now but this wasn’t the same. This was intimate and Stiles was flushed and hard and he’s the only one that has ever seen him like this. He lowered himself over Stiles length, pulling him into his mouth. Elicting a loud moan from Stiles, keening from pleasure.

He brought Stiles over the edge with soft licks and hards tugs. Stiles tugged as he deep throated him, hands in his hair as he came down Derek’s throat. What a wonderful way to say goodbye for now. Derek dropped down next to Stiles.

“What about you?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head, turning onto his side and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

“I’m fine, this was great, you can return the favour next time” Stiles smiled brightly, naughty and mischievious as he nodded. He dropped his hand and Derek went rigid as the hand rubbed over his clothed erection.

“Or I could do something now?” Derek nodded and Stiles laughed, tugging at the pants and returned the favour. Much like everything Stiles did, he was enthusiastic with his blow job, cheeks hollowing and lips swollen as he swallowed every last drop of cum Derek had shot into his mouth.

\--

“You’ll be amazing there” Derek whispered against his lips as they got to the Jeep, Stiles leaned against it as he pulled Derek in for another kiss.

“You have to come visit as soon as possible, okay?” Derek nodded, kissing him again.

“I will, you can introduce me to the flock you met there” Stiles smiled.

“I will, I can’t wait to swim in the ocean again”

“You’ll look beautiful, blue and bright and king of the ocean. You have your trident right?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, everything is packed and I should be gone” Stiles stepped into the Jeep and Derek stepped back.

“Did you remember your dinglehopper?” Derek laughed and Stiles shook his head.

“Little Mermaid jokes, is this what we’ve been reduced to?” Stiles asked but he had a bright smile on his face and Derek leaned over and kissed it off his face.


End file.
